Nick's Story As told by Suechi
by Andy. E Orion
Summary: Hi this is Andy Orion, i helped write Frosty roses with Yoko's princess. rnThis is the story of how Nick came to share her consciousness with 2 dragons. Kuram's POW. One shot.


Disclaimer: As you know I do not own YYH's characters, though if I did they would be real and I would have done away with my schools zero tolerance policy. In addition, I own Penelope. Her actual name I will use later. Subliminally: sesor ytsorf etorw-oc I.

Intro

A girl lies sick and in a coma in a bed. I, just a boy, rush to get to her. Had I not suggested we do extra credit this probably would not have happened.

We have known each other since I moved to Kotan city. We were friends right from the get go. I felt I could tell her my darkest secret but I always stopped myself from saying for fear some one might hurt my friend. We met in the back yard of my new home and I was making a garden for mother. She was a sickly pale and was very curious. She was dressed in a purple over dress with a pink jacket on and had a ribbon tied in her wild red brown hair.

"Hello." I said to her she shyly said hello back. "I'm Penelope." She said. "I'm Suechi." I said I had just planted my third rose bush. The bush I had just planted I found along the road and I thought its strange blue buds would make an excellent addition to my garden. Also these were spirit world healing roses and would stop any one from getting sick, though one here is almost absurd. "Your roses are nice." She said. "Thanks," I said. From then on in we were best friends. She came to my garden every week because she was very weak and was always getting sick. The weekly visits improved her strength and she began to act more like a boy.

When we were both nine is when that horrible accident happened. We were studying meteorology in science class and Penelope got the idea to do an experiment. I came up with the idea of testing if kites could power light bulbs in thunderstorms. She agreed, but the week of our experiment, she did not go into the garden. She still was not strong enough to last through a rainstorm with out getting sick. We were enjoying our selves we had the kites tied to a metal pole and thanks to some vines I had coaxed sp that they stayed up. We were behind a rubber barrier. She began to cough. I had had student council that after noon and had not been able to nanny goat her into the garden as she would say. As I was trying to get her out of the storm, a lighting bolt zapped our kites and blew up our light bulbs but the after shock nailed Penelope. Since I am a demon in a human's body, the shock does not hurt me. I carry Penelope in my arms and run as fast as I can to the nearest hospital.

"Young man what happened!" exclaimed a nurse as I entered. "Lighting struck her." I said. Several nurses ran over to me a grabbed Penelope from my hands and took her into the emergency room. She had slipped into a coma. The doctors and nurses told me running straight here was a wise move.

I went home to mother and she and Penelope's mom were crying. I went to my water logged garden and picked 6 of the healing roses off of the bush, 2 red roses and left a note on the table as I left explaining that I was going to the be at the hospital most of the week end. The nurses and doctors tried to confiscate my roses because they did not look natural until they saw that patients in the room were soothes by these better than most of the drugs they had. I put them on a small extra water jug I had found and laid them on the table next to her. Why did I have to have all this happen in my second chance? I bet if Kourone were here he would laugh it up and call me a player. At around mid-night I notice something is behind me. I turn around to see the leering face of a demon.

"So you have sunk low. To think you ran from some one like me to be like this?" it said. Uh-oh one of the bounty hunters had finally caught up with me. "WH-what are you talking about" I said trying to act innocent. "Come on Yoko. I know that is you. Now get out of that humans body and no one gets hurt." He said grabbing some of my hair "Sad to say this is permanent. Leave now or you will regret it." I said grabbing one of the red roses and pulling my hair out of his grip. "OOOOO! What you going to do little man, thorn me to death?" he said.

"Actually, in a sense, yes I am" I said putting spirit energy into the rose. He fell before he saw the whip. I cleaned up the mess and decided to head home. I left before mom got up and had three new roses with me. I set them in the vase with the others hoping this would help get her awake sooner. Two girls from school were constantly watching me when I went to Penelope's room. I heard one say that she thought Penelope was my girl friend.

I do not think of Penelope that way and she does not think of me that way. Three months after she had fallen into the coma I was running late, there had been an accident with a punk boy who had barely survived being road kill because he had to save some stupid kid who was playing in the road. I get there and smell a change in Penelope's scent. I take the withered blue roses and crush a few of their petals into a fine powder then I blow the powder very softly over her face.

She wakes up moments later with out the need of rehabilitation at all. She is out in an hour, and I leave the blue roses behind knowing that the nurses and doctors will use them. We get on to our block when I notice she is arguing with her self. "Penelope, you ok?" I asked looking in her face. She snaps out of it. "I'm fine." She says. About a week later, my father and her mother died in an automobile accident. Neither of us cried at the funeral but we did not talk to any one afterwards.

She began to act more like a boy than ever after her mom had died. She even stopped calling herself Penelope. She went by her middle name if Nicole and had it shortened to Nick. She often wore an onyx dragon pendant and rarely took it off. Then came that day when our parents were transferred to Annapolis city. We unfortunately were placed in different classes even though we were both extremely smart. She, Kaito, and I always tied for top grades.


End file.
